Romance Of The Three Kingdoms The Re Up
by Madison Lockheart
Summary: The Original Romance Of The Three Kingdoms FanFiction Remake! Retelling of the Dynasty Warriors events. I take OC requests too! Also, everybody in the Dynasty Warriors series are alive from the start. They also do not age. Please read and review :) Rated T for Mild Language and Mild Sexual Themes ;) May be rated M later...Maybe hehehe ;)
1. Prelims To Hu Lao Gate

Romance Of The Three Kingdoms The Re Up

Chapter 1

Okay everybody, as I told you before I am redoing this story. I plan to make this way more authentic than the first one.

If you guys forgot or don't know yet, let me tell you the basic information about this story.

**1. Everybody is alive from the beginning and they do not get old and wrinkly.**

**2. Some people may not die like they did historically.**

**3. The Ruler who unites the land may turn out differently.**

**4. Everybody has their Dynasty Warriors 8 outfits.**

**5. I might add some random made up moments and battles to the story.**

With that being said, let's get started. As I told you guys before, the Yellow Turban Rebellion is really boring, so I'm starting at the Dong Zhuo era.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Time: 4:45 p.m.**

**Place: Luo Yang Castle**

**Year: January 22, 190**

Dong Zhuo sat on his throne with women feeding him grapes and peasants watching as they starved. It had to have been at least two days since they had anything to eat.

"This tyrant is so wrong for eating in our face, knowing that we haven't eaten for days." A peasant whispered.

The other peasants nodded their heads in agreement. Dong Zhuo finally signaled for the women to stop feeding him. He looked at the peasants and scowled.

"I want you worthless peasants to find the lost Imperial Seal." Dong Zhuo announced.

"But Dong Zhuo, nobody knows where the Imperial Seal is…" A peasant blurted out.

"Did I ask you to speak?!" Dong Zhuo yelled loudly as he slammed his fists into the arm of his throne.

Everybody immediately shut up and listened.

"The Imperial Seal holds great value. Once I have it in my possession, I will have more riches. Now, whoever finds it gets a…" Dong Zhuo stopped talking and looked in awe at the doorway.

Everybody looked and they saw Diao Chan walking in.

"Ah, Lady Diao Chan, how are you today?" All the peasants began saying.

Diao Chan smiled at them and waved.

"She isn't interested in you curs!" Dong Zhuo screamed.

All the peasants flinched and looked horrified.

"Now get out of here and find that Imperial Seal." Dong Zhuo ordered.

The peasants ran out of the main hall. Dong Zhuo immediately turned his attention to Diao Chan.

"Hello Master Dong Zhuo." Diao Chan said.

"Hello my sweet Diao Chan, why don't you come a little closer." Dong Zhuo said sweetly.

Diao Chan walked next to Dong Zhuo's throne. Dong Zhuo instantly reached out and began touching her dress.

"You know you look really nice this evening." Dong Zhuo said, rubbing her back.

"Thank you Master Dong Zhuo…" Diao Chan said trying to keep a smile on her face.

"Why don't you sit on my lap?" Dong Zhuo asked.

"Why don't you drop dead you ugly pig bastard?" Diao Chan thought to herself.

"Are you going to answer me?" Dong Zhuo asked.

Diao Chan finally opened her mouth to speak. "I don't think I have much time." Diao Chan lied.

Before Dong Zhuo could respond to that, Lu Bu began knocking on the door. Diao Chan saw that as an opportunity and sat down on Dong Zhuo's lap. Lu Bu walked in and saw Diao Chan, he instantly looked displeased.

"Umm…Why are the peasants running around wild with shovels?" Lu Bu asked looking confused.

"I told them to find the Imperial Seal." Dong Zhuo answered.

"Good evening Lord Lu Bu." Diao Chan smiled.

Lu Bu instantly smiled at Diao Chan and waved back. "Good day Diao Chan." He smiled.

Dong Zhuo instantly picked up on this vibe and developed an angry look. "Lu Bu? Don't you have something to do?" He asked.

"No, not really." Lu Bu answered.

Dong Zhuo frowned. "Well…I need you to go find Wang Yun and bring him to me." He said as an excuse.

Lu Bu threw his hands up and began walking out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Diao Chan jumped up from Dong Zhuo's lap.

"I have something to do right now." Diao Chan said.

"Can it wait a while?" Dong Zhuo asked.

"NO! I mean…no, I have to do this immediately." Diao Chan said, running out the door and leaving Dong Zhuo puzzled.

* * *

**Time: 8:52 p.m.**

**Place: Far East of Luo Yang**

Xiahou Dun approached Cao Cao and tapped him on the shoulder.

"The commanders should be arriving soon." Xiahou Dun said.

"Good, because as soon as they get here, we are beginning our plan to take Dong Zhuo down." Cao Cao said.

Yuan Shao finally arrived inside the camp and got off his horse.

"Long time no see Yuan Shao." Cao Cao smiled hugging Yuan Shao.

Yuan Shao hugged back and smiled. They sat down around the fire and began talking about their childhood days. After about 27 more minutes, all the other commanders arrived with their generals. Cao Cao motioned for them to sit by the fire with him.

"Now, let's get down to business. The tyrant Dong Zhuo has seized power of the capital and is beginning a reign of terror. We need to stop him as soon as possible." Cao Cao said.

"Furthermore, he killed a righteous emperor to seize power." Gongsun Zan added.

Sun Jian nodded. "We already had to deal with this same thing with Zhang Jiao and the Yellow Turbans, now we have to do it again." He said.

Gongsun Zan shook his head. "The Yellow Turbans were different than this. Dong Zhuo is way more dangerous." He said.

"We need to find a way to strike Dong Zhuo's army and take our power back." Cao Cao suggested.

Cao Cao began passing out scrolls and pens to write with. "You guys write down plans on how to attack Dong Zhuo and we will read through them after we all finish." He said.

While the commanders sat by the fire writing, their generals began walking around mingling with each other. Wen Yang began walking to his tent while looking at his father Wen Qin. He forgot to look in front of him and accidently bumped into a girl. The girl fell to the ground on her behind.

"Watch where you are going you bastard!" She barked at him.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you there." Wen Yang apologized.

"How could you have not seen me here?" The girl squealed.

"I was kinda looking in a different direction." Wen Yang explained.

"No kidding, you walked right into me like you were blind! You're lucky I don't have a knife on me." The girl threatened.

Wen Yang ignored the threat and reached out his hand to help her up. The girl grabbed his hand, Wen Yang pulled her up. Now they were face to face.

"What is your name?" Wen Yang asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" The girl asked.

"Can you stop being a rude idiot and just tell me your name?" Wen Yang asked, his voice got a little louder.

The girl sighed. "My name is Hua Meiren." She said looking the other way.

"Why did you look away when you said that?" Wen Yang asked.

"Because I can." Hua Meiren snapped back.

"You must be scared if you can't look at me." Wen Yang teased.

Hua Meiren scoffed. "I'm not scared of you."

"Prove it. Look at me and say your name again." Wen Yang challenged.

Hua Meiren looked at him. "My name is Hua-" She trailed off as she looked into his eyes. Before she knew it, her cheeks were turning red.

"Umm, why are you blushing?" Wen Yang asked smiling.

Hua Meiren snapped out of her trance. "I'm not blushing!" She argued.

"You are blushing!" Wen Yang responded laughing. He reached out and put his hand on her face. Hua Meiren's face began feeling hot. She was really blushing now.

"W-What are you doing?" Hua Meiren asked.

"It's nice to meet you Hua Meiren." Wen Yang said smiling. He began walking off.

Hua Meiren watched him walk off.

"Is that your boyfriend?" A girl asked approaching Hua Meiren.

Hua Meiren whipped around to face the girl who said that. "That is not my boyfriend." She growled.

"Why are you getting so defensive? It was just a question." The girl laughed.

"Who are you little girl?" Hua Meiren.

"Okay, first of all I am not a little girl. I'm a teenager. My name is Gongsun Sam." She replied.

"Well my name is Hua Meiren." Hua Meiren said.

"I know that already. I could hear you when you were talking to that man." Gongsun Sam laughed.

"You were eavesdropping?" Hua Meiren asked.

"Sorta. If you didn't yell at him so loud, I may not have heard it." Gongsun Sam laughed.

Before Hua Meiren could respond, her stomach began growling very loud.

"Is that your stomach?" Gongsun Sam asked.

"Yeah, I was on my way to get something to eat before that man bumped into me." Hua Meiren said.

"You mean before hotshot that had you blushing bumped into you." Gongsun Sam giggled.

"What did you say?" Hua Meiren asked.

"Nothing. You want to go get something to eat?" Gongsun Sam asked.

"Sure." Hua Meiren smiled.

They began walking off together to get some food.

"I think that man you bumped into is staring at your butt as we walk away." Gongsun Sam whispered to Hua Meiren.

"WHAT?!" Hua Meiren gasped looking behind her. Nobody was staring at her.

"Hehehe, just kidding." Gongsun Sam giggled.

Hua Meiren playfully punched Gongsun Sam in the arm. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" She laughed.

* * *

**Time: 10:32 p.m.**

**Place: Luo Yang Castle**

A messenger began knocking on Dong Zhuo's bedroom door.

Dong Zhuo stopped snoring and woke up. "Who the hell is knocking on my door?" He growled.

"It's me my lord, can I come in?" The messenger asked.

"Who is me?" Dong Zhuo asked.

"The messenger, can I come in now?" He asked banging on the door loudly.

"You hit that door again, and it will be the last time you have arms." Dong Zhuo threatened. "Now bring your phony ass in here!"

The messenger walked in. "My lord, a base has been spotted in the far east of Luo Yang. It's presumably an enemy army." He announced.

Dong Zhuo growled loudly. "Who would dare oppose me?" He asked.

The messenger shrugged.

"How are you sure it is an enemy army?" Dong Zhuo asked.

"We assume it is, because Cao Cao is with them."

Dong Zhuo instantly remembered that last week Cao Cao tried to assassinate him.

"That blasted little cur! I want him killed immediately!" Dong Zhuo shouted.

"But my lord, he has allies. A lot of allies."

Dong Zhuo looked around and began thinking of what to do. He sat up and looked at the messenger.

"What is it my lord?"

"Tell Guo Si and Li Ru to set up camp near the River." Dong Zhuo said.

"Near the river?" The messenger asked.

"I didn't say the river! I said far behind the river so the allied army will have to swim across it." Dong Zhuo snapped.

"No you didn't you just said near the river." The messenger argued.

"I never said that!" Dong Zhuo screamed. "Now go tell Guo Si and Li Ru what I said!"

The messenger nodded and ran out of his room. Dong Zhuo laid back down and put his sleep mask back on.

**(10 Minutes Later)**

Li Ru ran up to Guo Si. "Lord Dong Zhuo wants us to set up camp behind the river." He announced while huffing and puffing.

"Why would he want us to do that?" Guo Si asked raising his left eyebrow.

"Because enemy forces have been seen nearby." Li Ru announced.

Guo Si nodded and instructed the troops to set up camp. Li Jue walked towards them and gave Li Ru a strange look.

"What's wrong Master Li Jue?" Li Ru asked.

"Why the hell would you guys set up camp behind the river?" Li Jue asked.

"The allied forces will have to swim across it to get here. That river water is at least 20 feet, plus it rained all week, so now it's flooding." Li Ru laughed.

"Still…It's raining right now, and the river might be used as a weapon against us." Li Jue added.

"Psh…Spare me the complaining granny! If you are so scared, don't show up. Besides, how the hell can a river be used as a weapon? Hahaha!" Li Ru said cockily and walked off.

Li Jue watched as Li Ru walked off and shook his head. He couldn't shake the feeling that the Allied Forces would eliminate them.

**(Allied Forces Main Camp)**

"So...Dong Zhuo's army has set up camp right across the river." Cao Cao announced.

"That is such a stupid move! We could cross that river and kill them." Huang Gai laughed.

"But it has been storming for the last couple of days. It's even storming now. How are we going to cross the river?" Liu Bei asked.

"Umm…I haven't thought about that yet. But what's important is making sure Dong Zhuo's army doesn't attack us without notice." Yuan Shao said.

A messenger approached Cao Cao and began whispering in his ear. Cao Cao nodded his head as the messenger finished talking.

"Dong Zhuo's army has sent a wave of troops here. Be ready to attack." Cao Cao said.

"Oh no! We are not ready for an attack yet. We haven't even unloaded the weapons! Then on top of that, its pitch dark out here!" Yuan Shu panicked.

"Unload the weapons then!" Xiahou Dun yelled.

Everybody began running to their tents and grabbing their weapons.

* * *

**Time: 1:43 a.m.**

**Place: Luo Yang Palace**

"Can you hurry up already?" Diao Chan whispered.

"Wait a second mother! My heels slipped off." Diao Lien responded. Diao Chan laughed at that.

"Where are we going again?" Diao Lien asked.

"We are about to go spike Dong Zhuo's midnight snack." Diao Chan announced.

"Why does he always need a midnight snack?" Diao Lien asked.

"Because he is a no good…piece of garbage…swine faced…" Diao Chan was going on and on.

"Umm mom?" Diao Lien warned.

"…good for nothing but eating you out of house and home…stinky…fat ass PIG!" Diao Chan semi yelled.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Hua Xiong asked.

Diao Chan flinched after hearing his voice.

"Umm…we were talking about Cao Cao." Diao Chan quickly lied.

Hua Xiong nodded slowly. "Something is up with you ladies. I just can't put my finger on it." Hua Xiong said.

Diao Chan and Diao Lien sucked in a breath. Hua Xiong continued observing them.

"Oh well it doesn't matter. See you girls later." Hua Xiong said waving at them and walking away.

"I tried to warn you to lower your voice. You could've got us caught." Diao Lien hissed.

Diao Chan chuckled. "Well at least it's out of my system now."

They finally made it to the kitchen and spotted the maid making Dong Zhuo's midnight snack. They walked over to her and Diao Chan grabbed the plate.

"Hey! I was making Dong Zhuo his midnight snack!" The maid complained.

"Shut up bitch! I'm making it now!" Diao Chan said giving the maid a death glare.

"Yeah, so you stand right there and don't say a damn word." Diao Lien commanded.

The maid stood back and did what she was told. Diao Chan reached in her bra and pulled out a bottle with dark red liquid on it.

"Wait a minute…You're going to poison Dong Zhuo?" The maid asked shocked.

"You better shut the hell up before I kill you." Diao Lien growled pulling out a machete to show the maid she wasn't kidding around.

"Make sure you don't get Dong Zhuo and Fan Chou's plates mixed up." Diao Chan told Diao Lien.

"Okay." Diao Lien responded.

Diao Chan finished emptying the bottle in the food. She handed the plates to the maid.

"You better make sure Dong Zhuo get the wine that is darker and Fan Chou gets the lighter one." Diao Chan threatened.

"What if I tell Dong Zhuo you poisoned it?" The maid asked cockily.

"Then that will be the last moment you ever have in this world." Diao Lien said with a death glare.

The maid instantly looked shocked and began taking Dong Zhou and Fan Chou their midnight snacks. She walked into Dong Zhuo's room and saw them laughing together. She handed them their meal without thinking twice and quickly walked out of the room.

"What do we do now?" Diao Lien asked Diao Chan in the kitchen.

"We wait until Dong Zhuo dies." Diao Chan said smiling.

"What was that dark liquid anyways?" Diao Lien asked.

"Dead raccoon blood mixed with dead horse blood." Diao Chan replied with a smile.

"How are you sure that will kill him?" Diao Lien asked.

"The raccoon had rabies and the horse died from the sickness outbreak from last year."

Diao Lien gasped. "That is definitely going to kill him." She laughed.

Suddenly, they heard choking and screaming upstairs. Diao Chan smiled brightly and began running up the stairs.

"My mission is finally accomplished!" She thought as she turned the corner towards Dong Zhuo's room.

But the sight was not at all what they expected. Instead of Dong Zhuo on the floor, it was Fan Chou on the ground heaving. Before long, Fan Chou dropped dead.

"Whoever did this is going to pay!" Dong Zhuo yelled loudly.

Diao Chan and Diao Lien gave each other the side eye. They knew that the maid gave Fan Chou the wrong meal.

* * *

**Ugh! It took me forever to write this chapter. Well technically it took me forever to decide on some of the moments. I had originally took out the Diao Chan and Diao Lien moment about poisoning Dong Zhuo. But I retyped it again.**

**Chapter 2 should be up soon. Oh yeah, and a couple of things that's new about this version. It's going to be a little more edgy than the previous version. It may be rated M later.**

**Make sure if you have any custom character request to send them to me or review and tell me about them.**

**I love you guys for reading and I hope this is a better start than the last one.**

**Bye :)**


	2. Weathering The Storm

The Romance Of The Three Kingdoms The Re Up

Chapter 2

* * *

**Time: 5:44 a.m.**

**Place: Luo Yang Palace**

**Date: January 23, 190**

Diao Chan and Diao Lien watched as Dong Zhuo screamed and hollered about Fan Chou.

"That little bitch screwed up." Diao Lien whispered to Diao Chan.

"Who did this?" Dong Zhuo asked for the tenth time.

Nobody said anything in response. Dong Zhuo began growling.

"Who gave him the food?" Diao Chan asked feigning as if she didn't know about it.

Dong Zhuo looked at her with wide eyes. "Kill that maid!" He growled.

The royal guards grabbed the maid by the arms and began taking her to the execution hall. Diao Lien chuckled lightly and gently elbowed Diao Chan.

"Let's go." Diao Chan whispered.

Diao Chan and Diao Lien left the room and walked outside. "How in the hell did she mix those meals up?" Diao Lien asked.

Diao Chan shrugged and looked down. "That idiot messed up my mission! I could've ended Dong Zhuo right there and she could've taken the fall for it."

Diao Lien nodded. "I guess we gotta make a plan B now right?" She asked.

Diao Chan nodded. "We have no choice now. That stupid slut messed everything up. We can't poison him again, because he will be checking his food from now on."

"I just thought of something." Diao Lien asked.

"What?" Diao Chan asked.

"Dong Zhuo is supposed to be going to the palace theatre and watch a play tonight. We could disguise ourselves and assassinate him from the top of the room." Diao Lien suggested.

"From the top of the room? And just how are we going to get to the top of the room?" Diao Chan asked.

"We can use the saddles and attach them to the roof." Diao Lien said.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea. What time does the play start?"

"I heard it started at 8:30 p.m."

"Good. Now let's go find some wigs and outfits to disguise ourselves." Diao Chan said.

* * *

**Time: 8:55 a.m.**

**Place: Allied Main Camp**

**Weather Conditions: Stormy Rain**

Cao Cao finished setting up the camp in case Dong Zhuo's army actually does attack.

"You don't really think Dong Zhuo's army will attack in the rain right?" Xiahou Dun asked.

"Nothing is impossible, especially when you are dealing with Dong Zhuo." Cao Cao responded.

Xiahou Dun nodded. "Well I will get some troops set up at the front gate."

Liu Bei walked over and smiled at Cao Cao. "Lord Cao Cao, I didn't get to properly thank you for taking us in." Liu Bei smiled.

"Don't mention it. It was no problem at all. Especially with that Dong Zhuo running around." Cao Cao said.

"You said it. I hope after we stop his tyrant rule, the land can return to peace. I miss the days when I could walk to the store right outside my village and not worry about being killed." Liu Bei said.

Cao Cao laughed. "That's true. You can't do anything nowadays without getting killed."

Before Liu Bei could respond, loud yelling was heard. Whoever was arguing, they had some serious words for each other.

"Who is that?" Liu Bei asked looking concerned.

"I know exactly who that is…" Cao Cao muttered. He looked over and saw Xiahou Yuan and his daughter Xiahou Yue arguing.

"Can you guys please stop all that damn yelling? You're making my ears hurt!" Gongsun Sam screamed.

"Ears hurt? They're making me wanna kick somebody ass!" Hua Meiren yelled.

Xiahou Yuan and Xiahou Yue kept their screaming match going, until Cao Cao walked over and covered Xiahou Yue's mouth.

"Get your hands off my mouth! I don't know where your hands been!" Xiahou Yue yelled.

"His hands probably were on some nasty maid." Gongsun Sam snickered.

"Or he probably been doing himself." Hua Meiren added.

Gongsun Sam and Wen Yang looked at Hua Meiren shocked. Hua Meiren smirked and shrugged.

"What are you two screaming about?" Cao Cao asked.

"You wouldn't understand if we told you!" Xiahou Yuan said.

Cao Cao rolled his eyes and walked away. He didn't have time to play peacemaker for them again. Xiahou Yuan walked back into his tent and zipped it up.

"Lord Cao Cao, the Dong Zhuo army still has yet to make a move." A troop said.

"I didn't think they would. It's storming out here. Who would attack in a storm?" Cao Cao said.

* * *

**Time: 10:34 a.m.**

**Place: Dong Zhuo's Army's Camp**

**Weather: Stormy Rain/ Flood Watch**

Guo Si stood next to Li Ru scratching his head. He didn't know why Li Ru chose not to attack.

"Master Li Ru? Why are you not attacking the Allied Forces?" Guo Si asked.

Li Ru smiled. "The Allied Army's camp doesn't have a roof." He responded.

"And that means?" Guo Si asked.

"This storm that is going on is showing no signs of letting up. Our Main Camp has a roof, so the rain won't pour down on us." Li Ru laughed.

"How does the rain affect them?" Guo Si asked.

"Are you that stupid? Don't you know the cold weather and the rain will give them pneumonia?" Li Ru said.

"OH! That is a smart idea. Those puny little tents won't keep the rain off of them!" Guo Si laughed.

Li Ru smirked. "I'm smarter than you think." He boasted.

"Really? Not according to Diao Chan…" Guo Si said.

"What does Diao Chan say about me?" Li Ru asked.

"Stuff about how you are dumb. She also said that your wife told her that you are horrible in bed…and she said your wife said the size of your…"

"Shut it! I've heard enough!" Li Ru blurted out.

Guo Si laughed loudly.

* * *

**Time: 7:59 p.m.**

**Place: Luo Yang Castle Palace Theatre**

**Weather Conditions: Stormy Rain/ Extreme Flood Watch**

Diao Chan and Diao Lien finished disguising themselves. Diao Chan wore all black and a warrior mask. Diao Lien wrapper her blonde hair up in a floral scarf and had all black on as well.

"You ready to take that swine out?" Diao Chan asked.

"Hell yeah, I hope this works. So which seat is he sitting in again?" Diao Lien asked.

"He should be sitting in the middle seat of the third row." Diao Chan responded.

"Where are the horse saddles?" Diao Lien asked.

"Right here, these should be strong enough to hold us up." Diao Chan said handing Diao Lien a saddle.

They began making their way to the theatre. Diao Chan couldn't wait to take out Dong Zhuo. She imagined how happy her father would be with him gone. When they reached the theatre, Diao Chan turned around to give her graceful daughter the instructions.

"We are going to enter the Theatre from the high grounds. When we get there, we are going to attach the saddles to the chandeliers. Make sure you don't fall because you might break your neck or die. Do you understand?" Diao Chan explained.

"Yes mother, I understand loud and clear. I'm ready to kill that swine." Diao Lien smiled.

Diao Chan hugged her. "I'm so proud to have raised a loyal daughter like you." She smiled.

She reached inside a backpack and handed Diao Lien a sword and a Bow and Arrow.

"Which one do you prefer him to die with?" Diao Lien asked.

"Whichever one you feel like using. Let's get in there before the play ends." Diao Chan said.

The entered the theatre from the high entrance. Diao Chan instantly sprang into action and attached the saddle to the chandelier. She was careful to not make any noise. She grabbed the rope on the saddle and mounted it. She grabbed her bow and arrow and aimed at Dong Zhuo. She never used a bow before but she could try. She steadied her aim and was about to shoot the bow, when out of nowhere her saddle snapped. Diao Chan began falling towards the floor. She started screaming as loud as she could. Luckily, Lu Bu had enough time to run and catch her. She landed right in Lu Bu's arms.

"Are you okay Diao Chan?" Lu Bu asked.

"Yes I'm fine…Thank you." Diao Chan panted.

"What were you doing up there anyways?" Li Jue asked while getting up from his seat.

"I was umm…."

"Why did you have a bow and arrow with you?" Dong Min asked.

"It was part of the play…" Diao Chan lied.

"You must continue our mission!" Diao Chan shouted to the actors onstage. She was pretending to be a part of the play.

The actors looked at her confused. They didn't recall her being in the play.

"YOU….Must continue our mission." Diao Chan shouted to the stage, but this time she was pointing her finger upwards but still looking at the stage.

Diao Lien knew exactly what that meant. She grabbed her bow and arrow and waited for the commotion to die down. Once everybody sat down and began focus on the play again, Diao Lien got up and aimed the bow.

"What the hell are you doing with that bow and arrow?" Chiyanjun asked coming out of nowhere.

Chiyanjun is Dong Zhuo's mother and she is very protective of her son.

Diao Lien instantly dropped the bow….but not the arrow. "I'm part of the play." She lied.

Chiyanjun folded her arms. "You really expect me to believe that? I know about you and your mother's plan to kill my son." She said.

"How do you know?" Diao Lien asked.

"My great-granddaughter Dong Bai told me everything. Do you think I am going to let you and your trifling ass mother do this?" Chiyanjun asked.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…I'm part of the play." Diao Lien said.

"Diao Lien I told you to complete the mission and kill that swine didn't I?" Diao Chan asked coming inside. She froze when she saw Chiyanjun.

"You are not killing my son you little seductive bitch. I'm going to tell him right now." Chiyanjun said.

She turned around to walk away, when Diao Lien jumped on her back. Diao Chan began covering Chiyanjun's mouth. Diao Lien continued kicking Chiyanjun in her stomach and upside her head. Diao Chan reached in her outfit and pulled out a towel. She shoved it in Chiyanjun's mouth and began dragging her out of the theater.

"You really screwed up now you old hag! We about to hide your ass in a ditch somewhere." Diao Lien said.

* * *

**Time: 12:45 a.m.**

**Place: Allied Forces Main Camp**

**Weather Conditions: Stormy Rain with 2 feet high water and 40 MPH Wind**

"How the hell are we going to last in this weather when the only thing for shelter is a tent?" Yuan Shu asked.

"I'll have to think of something…We're not going to last long here." Yuan Shao replied.

"What we need to do is look for a village. They have buildings." Sun Jian suggested.

"That's a great idea. Tell everybody to pack up and let's move." Yuan Shao said.

"Everybody pack your stuff and let's roll up out of here." Yuan Shu yelled.

Everybody emerged from their tents and began packing. Some people were drenched in water from the water coming through the tent.

"Ugh! It's about time we can get our asses out of here! I was beginning to think you were going to let us catch a cold here." Xiahou Dun said.

Once everybody was packed, they began to march. They didn't know where they were going, but they knew a village would come up somewhere.

* * *

Ugh! Finally I finished this Chapter.

Diao Chan and Diao Lien beat the hell out of Chiyanjun :)

Review the chapter and tell me what you think and give me some ideas if you have some.

OC Requests are still valid.

Special love and thanks to **Ryujin Mei** and **Diao Lover** :)

I love you all for reading! Bye Bye!


	3. Prelims To Si Shui Gate

Romance Of The Three Kingdoms The Re Up

Chapter 3

* * *

**Time: 6:56 a.m.**

**Place: Yuan Dao's Village**

**Weather Conditions: 32 MPH Wind and Stormy Rain**

Yuan Shao woke up to somebody tapping him on the shoulder. He turned over and saw it was Cao Cao.

"What is it Cao Cao?" Yuan Shao asked wiping his eyes.

"I think I heard an enemy outside of the village…" Cao Cao whispered.

Yuan Shao instantly jumped up and grabbed his sword. He had to make sure that nobody invaded his nephew Yuan Dao's village. Yuan Shao and Cao Cao crept out of the room and peeked around the corner of the hut.

"The coast is clear." Yuan Shao whispered.

Cao Cao nodded his head. "Let's look around the teahouse." He whispered.

They tiptoed over to the teahouse reached the front door. Cao Cao was about to open the door, when Yuan Shao reached his hand out to stop him.

"I am of noble blood. Therefore I should be the one to open this door first." He suggested.

Cao Cao gave him a strange stare. "What does noble blood have to do with anything? This is our life on the line here." He said.

Yuan Shao scoffed and stepped behind Cao Cao. "Fine but don't open the door too loud." He said.

Cao Cao rolled his eyes and began slowly opening the door. Yuan Shao trembled behind him, hoping the door didn't creak loudly. They peeped their heads inside the hut and nothing was in there but tea sets in the corner of the room.

"Whew! I thought somebody was actually in here. That could've been scary." Yuan Shao said relieved.

Suddenly, they heard a banging sound. They both whipped around.

"What the hell was that?" Cao Cao asked riled up.

"You think I know? But I think it came from that well." Yuan Shao said.

They began walking slowly towards the well. Cao Cao kept a tight grip on his sword. When they reached the well, Yuan Shao instantly stiffened up and looked scared.

"What is the matter?" Cao Cao asked.

"You look in that well first." Yuan Shao blurted out.

"I thought you were noble blood? Surely you would want to look in the well first." Cao Cao said.

Yuan Shao scoffed. "I guess I can look inside the well then." He shrugged.

He walked closer to the well and swallowed hard before looking inside. He slowly leaned his head over to see inside the well. When he looked inside, he saw three troops down there staring right at him.

Yuan Shao screamed loudly and fell backwards. Cao Cao ran to the well.

"Get your ass up Yuan Shao!" He yelled.

Cao Cao was trying to figure out how to kill the troops because the well is too deep down. His sword couldn't reach them.

"Go bring me a bow." Cao Cao said to Yuan Shao.

Yuan Shao instantly ran and grabbed a bow. He handed it to Cao Cao.

"You better not miss…" Yuan Shao warned.

Cao Cao aimed at the three troops. The troops began screaming and hollering for reinforcements. Cao Cao ignored their cries and shot all three of them.

"Problem solved." Cao Cao said dropping the bow in front of Yuan Shao.

"Actually problem not solved." A voice said behind Cao Cao and Yuan Shao.

They turned around and saw Li Ru standing with a horde of troops behind him. Yuan Shao instantly flinched.

"Kill them!" Li Ru instructed.

The troops began rushing towards Yuan Shao and Cao Cao.

"Oh no! What do we do?" Yuan Shao cried.

"Run like hell!" Cao Cao screamed zooming past him.

Yuan Shao began running and screaming at the top of his lungs. All the commotion managed to wake up everybody in the village. Ma Teng quickly exited his hut to see what was going on. He instantly saw troops trailing Cao Cao and Yuan Shao. He ran and grabbed his sword.

He ran out of the hut and began swinging away on Dong Zhuo's troops. The troops turned their attention to him and began rushing towards him. Yuan Shao saw this as an opportunity to attack now. He screamed for everybody to come help. Before long, the whole village was a bloody mess.

"Can somebody please explain to me why the hell am I killing when the sun is barely up?" Zhang Fei growled.

"These must be Dong Zhuo's troops." Sun Jian said looking down at the dead troops.

"Of course they are Dong Zhuo's troops! Don't you see the purple clothes on their backs?!" Yuan Shu yelled.

Sun Jian glared at him like he was ready to fight. Yuan Shu glared back.

"Hey! There is not going to be any of that fighting right now! You tear each other's heads off after we tear Dong Zhuo's off." Yuan Shao said.

Yuan Shu looked away.

"I expect better behavior from you. Remember you are from noble blood." Yuan Shao said to Yuan Shu.

"Look, we don't have time for this! We need to plan an attack on Dong Zhuo like right now." Cao Cao said throwing his hands up.

"Grr…Fine! Meeting at nightfall tonight?" Sun Jian suggested.

"That will be fine." Cao Cao said walking off.

* * *

**Time: 12:43 p.m.**

**Place: Royal Palace/ Luoyang **

**Weather Conditions: Wet and Cloudy**

Diao Chan and Diao Lien sat in the guest bedroom, planning their next assassination attempt. They could not think of another scheme.

"Mom have you thought of anything?" Diao Lien asked quietly.

Diao Chan shook her head. She was pissed off that she couldn't think of anything.

"What is Dong Zhuo doing today?" Diao Lien asked.

"The only thing I know for a fact he will be doing today is sleeping in the imperial room tonight. He's been boasting about sleeping in that room for the first time. Now that it has been rearranged, he's going to be sleeping in there tonight." Diao Chan said.

Diao Lien looked at the ceiling. "Well I can't think of anything." She said.

Diao Chan's face instantly lit up. "We can light his room on fire." She said relieved.

"That is a great idea!" Diao Lien smiled.

"He can't escape fire." Diao Chan said.

"How are we going to set this up though?" Diao Lien asked.

"You leave the planning part to me." Diao Chan laughed.

* * *

**Time: 7:32 p.m.**

**Place: Yuan Dao's Village/ Teahouse**

**Weather Conditions: 10 MPH Wind and Light Rain**

Yuan Shao organized a council meeting in the teahouse. They were about to attack Dong Zhuo's army at Si Shui gate. They now needed a brilliant plan to make their attack quick and effective.

"Si Shui Gate will be a piece of cake! I don't see why we are even in here planning anything. Just go out there and take out Dong Zhuo's army. Then after we tear through Si Shui Gate, we are going to encounter Hu Lao Gate! We tear that up too." Zhang Fei blurted out loudly.

"You silence that mouth of yours commoner!" Yuan Shu yelled.

Zhang Fei through a flask of wine at him. Yuan Shu got up to rush him but Yuan Shao stepped between them.

"There is going to be no fighting in here tonight. You two get your act right or leave." Yuan Shao said.

Zhang Fei sat down and rolled his eyes. Yuan Shu did the same.

"Now, I have made up my mind that Sun Jian will be the leader of the army at Si Shui Gate." Yuan Shao announced.

Everybody looked at Sun Jian after that was announced. Sun Jian smiled and nodded his head.

"Thank you lord Yuan Shao." Sun Jian smiled.

"Yuan Shu, you will provide him support. Sorta like a go-to guy." Yuan Shao said.

Yuan Shu tried his hardest to not look offended as he nodded his head. He couldn't believe his own family member put him under somebody. He was completely embarrassed.

"Sun Jian I leave everything at Si Shui Gate to you." Yuan Shao smiled as he left the teahouse.

Everybody began getting up and leaving. Sun Jian walked over to Yuan Shu.  
"Lord Yuan Shu, I hope we make a great team, and bring down these traitors of the Han." Sun Jian smiled.

Yuan Shu put on a fraudulent smile and bowed his head. As Sun Jian walked away, Yuan Shu gave him a scowl.

"That bastard thinks I'm going to stand for this? He won't get a damn thing from me." Yuan Shu muttered to himself.

* * *

**This Chapter would've been longer but I decided to put the next parts into chapter 4.**

**Ugh! I can't wait until I get to the Three Kingdoms Era!**

**I know you guys can't wait to see how the fire scheme against Dong Zhuo is going to work :)**

**I finally bought Dynasty Warriors 8! It is awesome. The maps look sooo much better! My favorite character is already Zhang Chunhua! She is magnificent.**

**Anyways review the chapter and give me some feedback.**

**You guys can also PM me because I'm very bored Hehehe.**

**I love you all for reading! Bye-Bye!**


	4. The Battle Of Si Shui Gate

Romance Of The Three Kingdoms The Re Up

Chapter 4

* * *

**Time: 2:43 a.m.**

**Place: Royal Palace/ Luoyang**

**Weather Conditions: Calm Winds/Sprinkling Rain**

Diao Chan and Diao Lien snuck into the royal palace carrying torches. They were on their way to Dong Zhuo's room so they could burn him to a crisp.

"Which room is his?" Diao Lien asked.

Diao Chan pointed at a closed door that was painted blue. She gently pressed her hand on the doorknob and began turning the knob. Luckily the door didn't make a squeaking sound. They peeked inside the room and saw Dong Zhuo stretched out on his bed snoring loudly, like a beast.

"Listen to that swine snore…" Diao Chan growled.

Diao Lien slowly turned her lip up thinking about what Dong Zhuo does to people's lives. Then he gets the honor of sleeping in the Royal Palace.

"Let's put this bastard out of his misery!" Diao Chan hissed.

Diao Chan was about to put the torch on Dong Zhuo's covers, when Dong Zhuo began to move. Diao Chan and Diao Lien ran to the corner of the room and hid incase Dong Zhuo woke up. After moving for about 8.5 seconds, Dong Zhuo began snoring again.

"That was too close! What if he woke up and caught us?" Diao Lien said alarmed.

"Will you calm down now Lien? He's back asleep now! Let's hurry up and get this over with!" Diao Chan hissed quietly.

"Look, we almost got our asses caught! What if Dong Zhuo saw us? We would've definitely got put to death. This is kinda getting risky." Diao Lien said.

Diao Chan looked back at her. "Well if you're going to be a chicken, you can go ahead and leave the room." She said.

"I'm trying to help you kill him, so we can get some peace back to the land." Diao Lien said.

Diao Chan now became impatient; she snatched the torch out of Diao Lien's hand and threw it at Dong Zhuo's bed. She threw her torch next. Diao Chan and Diao Lien burst out of the room as fast as they could. Dong Zhuo was awoken to heat.

"AHHHH! Somebody help me! I'm about to die!" Dong Zhuo screamed in panic.

Diao Chan and Diao Lien hid in the kitchen and waited for people to begin pouring in to help Dong Zhuo. Dong Zhuo screamed and stood up in the bed. He had tears in his eyes now, he just found his paradise and now he was about to lose it. Zhang Liao burst into the room first and began attempting to put the fire out by hitting it with a towel.

"What the hell are you doing you worm! Forget that fire and help me!" Dong Zhuo hollered.

Lu Bu entered the room now. Dong Zhuo looked at Lu Bu with a sad dog expression on his face.

"Lu Bu help me!" Dong Zhuo pleaded.

"You're going to have to jump over the flames towards me." Lu Bu said.

"You know I can't jump Lu Bu! I'm not fit enough for that!" Dong Zhou screamed.

"I can't step into that fire! I'm not about to catch on fire!" Lu Bu said raising his left eyebrow.

"Dammit! I guess I could try jumping." Dong Zhuo scoffed.

"Lord Dong Zhuo? What is going on in here?" Niu Fu asked entering the room.

Before he could realize what was going on, a huge body landed on him. Dong Zhuo had completely missed Lu Bu and landed on Niu Fu when he jumped. Dong Zhuo didn't pay any attention to the wellbeing of Niu Fu; he scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room. Lu Bu had to carry Niu Fu's breathless body out of the room. Zhang Liao also ran out of the room behind them. Dong Zhuo turned around to face them.

"What are idiots doing standing there looking bewildered? Go put that fire out!" Dong Zhuo yelled.

Diao Chan and Diao Lien were still in the kitchen staring at each other.

"How the hell did he make it out alive?!" Diao Chan asked shocked.

"You know what they say…The people who raise hell the most live longer." Diao Lien shrugged.

"But still, this is downright ridiculous! I am going to kill that pig no matter what it takes!" Diao Chan vowed.

* * *

**Time: 1:54 p.m.**

**Place: Luoyang**

**Event: The Battle Of Si Shui Gate**

**Weather Conditions: 14 MPH Wind/ Snow**

**Date: February 3, 190**

Sun Jian finally finished setting up the camp. He felt like it took a lifetime to finish it.

"Pop! We have everything ready." Sun Ce said walking over with Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang, and Sun Feng.

"Aww, hello Sun Ce I see you rounded up the family." Sun Jian smiled.

"Yes, I happened to be in the area. So I decided to help out." Sun Feng said smiling.

Sun Feng is the Sun family cousin. She is very close to Sun Jian's like another sister to them.

"Father, are you sure we can trust Yuan Shu?" Sun Quan asked.

Sun Jian raised his left eyebrow. "Why shouldn't we be able to trust Yuan Shu? He is part of the Coalition." Sun Jian said.

"But still, I'm just saying…He kinda has it out for you right now." Sun Ce said scratching the back of his head.

"Yuan Shu is the least of my concerns right now. My biggest concern is bringing peace back to our land." Sun Jian said.

"Speaking of peace, you guys need to learn to keep the noise down at night." A voice said out of nowhere.

The Sun Family turned around and saw Gongsun Sam staring at them, with her hair blowing in the wind.

"Oh…Sorry about the noise, I was sharpening swords for today's battle." Sun Quan said nervously.

Gongsun Sam walked over and got into his face. Sun Quan could smell her breath now. It smelt like tropical fruit. Sun Quan loved that smell.

"Next time warn me before you Shhhhharpen swords as I sleep." Gongsun Sam said. She put lots of emphasis on the Shh in sharpen.

Sun Quan's face blushed so quick, he couldn't turn away in time before Gongsun Sam noticed.

"Master Sun Jian? I want to take part in this battle." Gongsun Sam said bowing her head. She lifted her head back up smiling at him.

"How old are you again?" Sun Jian asked.

"I'm 16 years old…What's the big deal?" Gongsun Sam scoffed.

"I wouldn't feel comfortable sending you on the field of battle at the age you are. Why don't you ask your father?" Sun Jian asked.

"He told me to ask you! Please Master Sun Jian I will do anything!" Gongsun Sam pleaded.

"Anything you say?" Sun Ce asked lighting up brightly. "Would you be willing to-"

Sun Shang Xiang elbowed him to silence him. Sun Ce gave her a corner stare.

"Can I?" Gongsun Sam asked with her hands in a praying motion and looking pitiful.

Sun Jian looked her up and down. "Hmph…I guess so. Just don't get yourself hurt out there. Sun Ce, you and Quan are going to watch over her." Sun Jian ordered.

Gongsun Sam smacked her lips. "Do I look like a child to you? I can handle myself." She said stamping her feet.

"Yes, you definitely need somebody to watch over you. You still have some growing up to do." Sun Jian said. He turned around and walked away before Gongsun Sam could respond.

"So? How do you guys picture this battle going?" Sun Feng asked.

"I think if everything goes according to plans, this will be a quick and decisive battle. In other words, a piece of cake." Sun Ce snapped.

"I honestly think you guys should keep a close eye on Yuan Shu." Gongsun Sam said.

"Father said he isn't worried about him. It's obvious Yuan Shu is going to cooperate either way. He wants to get rid of Dong Zhuo's army just as bad as we do." Sun Feng said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. He is a Yuan you know. Their pride means more than a battle. Yuan Shu just had his pride crushed by being chosen as father's helper." Sun Ce said.

"Well technically he's providing support not his helper." Gongsun Sam said.

"What are you guys chatting about?" Hua Meiren asked walking over.

"We are discussing the battle today. Have you seen Yuan Shu today?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.

"Yeah I saw him earlier. He didn't seem happy at all. He was cursing up and down about how he was chosen to be Sun Jian's commoner." Hua Meiren explained.

"Uh-Oh that doesn't seem good at all, he sounds angrier than I thought." Sun Ce said scratching his head.

"Master Sun Ce?" Wen Yang called walking over.

"Yes Wen Yang, what is it?" Sun Ce asked.

"Yuan Shu is in place at the supply depot so I think it's time we start the battle." Wen Yang said.

"He is soo hot!" Hua Meiren whispered to Gongsun Sam.

Gongsun Sam chuckled. "You are really infatuated with him." She laughed.

Sun Jian walked back over towards them carrying a sword. "Alright you guys. It's time to start the battle. Make sure to take out anybody that is willing to die for Dong Zhuo. When you take down Si Shui Gate head straight for Hu Lao Gate. If you need supplies, Yuan Shu will you send you some to the main camp upon request. Is everything understood?" Sun Jian announced.

Everybody nodded their heads. They began grabbing their weapons and getting ready for the battle.

"Alright everybody go take out that Dong Zhuo!" He commanded.

The generals and troops marched out of the main camp. Sun Jian smiled at them as they left.

* * *

**Time: 5:31 p.m.**

**Place: Royal Palace Restaurant/ Luoyang **

**Weather Conditions: 10 MPH Wind/Snow**

Diao Chan and Diao Lien were sitting at the table of the Royal Palace restaurant. Diao Lien was eating a fresh made meat bun. Diao Chan was too upset to eat at all.

"Don't worry too much about it mom. You will start to get wrinkles from thinking too hard." Diao Lien said.

"I can't stop thinking about it. This is my mission we are talking about. Dong Zhuo has to die." Diao Chan growled while slamming her fists on the table.

Everybody in the restaurant began looking at her. She quickly quieted down. Everybody looked away.

"You seriously have to keep that voice on the low before somebody catches on to our plan." Diao Lien warned.

"I know…It just gets so frustrating! I need an effective way to end Dong Zhuo's life. I tried everything I could think of. What else is there that we could try next?" Diao Chan asked.

Before Diao Lien could think of something, Lu Bu walked over to their table.

"Good evening Diao Chan. Have you seen Dong Zhuo?" Lu Bu asked.

Diao Chan slowly shook her head without looking up at Lu Bu. Lu Bu's face instantly changed into a slightly sad look.

"What's the matter Diao Chan?" Lu Bu asked.

"Nothing I guess…I guess I will never be happy under Dong Zhuo." Diao Chan said sadly.

Diao Lien gently kicked Diao Chan's leg under the table. She was trying to let her mother know that she was saying a little too much. But her leg kick went unnoticed.

"Why can't you be happy under Dong Zhuo?" Lu Bu asked.

"I don't know. He just makes me miserable. He's too rough with me. He always tries to talk me into sleeping with him. Everything he does just offends me." Diao Chan said. She began feigning to wipe tears away.

Lu Bu growled. "If you were my woman and Dong Zhuo did that with you I would kill him." He growled.

Diao Chan's eyes lit up as she looked at Diao Lien. Diao Lien knew exactly where this was going.

"I have to get going…I'll see you guys later. Let me know if anything else happens Diao Chan." Lu Bu said walking away.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Diao Chan asked.

"If you are going to use Lu Bu to kill Dong Zhuo then yes I am." Diao Lien said.

"No! I was thinking about trying this beef and vegetable soup." Diao Chan smiled at the menu.

"Huh?" Diao Lien asked.

"Hahaha, just kidding of course I am going to use Lu Bu to kill Dong Zhuo. That is probably my only alternative." Diao Chan said.

Diao Lien smiled at her mother. This may actually be a foolproof plan.

"Yes, I will take the beef and vegetable soup please." Diao Chan said as the waiter came back to their table.

* * *

**Time: 7:22 p.m.**

**Place: Luoyang/Si Shui Gate**

**Weather Conditions: 21 MPH Wind/Snow**

The Allied Forces cleared out multiple troops of Dong Zhuo's. They finally reached Si Shui Gate and were ready to break it down.

"Come out right now and fight like a man!" Sun Ce yelled. He punched the gate as hard as he could.

The gate did not budge an inch. Sun Ce began kicking the door furiously.

"There is no way that this gate will open!" Gongsun Sam said.

"Yeah, unless we break it down! Is there a ram anywhere around here?" Sun Ce asked.

Nobody said anything. That must have meant NO.

"Great! Now how are we going to get inside?" Sun Ce growled.

(Inside Si Shui Gate)

"The enemy has already reached us! What are we going to do?" Li Jue asked.

"Why are you asking me this? I have no idea what to do! You're the one that is in charge." A troop yelled while running around the camp.

Hua Xiong finally arrived inside the camp. "What's going on? Why is everybody panicking?" He asked.

"The Allied Forces are right outside the gate!" Li Jue said.

"What? How did you guys let that happen?" Hua Xiong hissed.

"It's not my fault! It's those stupid troops who can't hold them off!" Li Jue yelled.

"Why don't we just retreat back to Hu Lao Gate?" Hua Xiong asked.

"Are you crazy?! Dong Zhuo would kick our ass if we came back losers!" Li Jue warned.

"True….well we can't sit like this forever. It's only a matter of time before they get a ram probably." Hua Xiong said.

Li Jue turned around and put his index finger on his chin. He was trying to think of something quick. Sadly, he couldn't think of anything, except…..

"You're one of the mightiest warriors this world has to offer Hua Xiong." Li Jue said smiling weakly.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going…." Hua Xiong said.

"Could you please go and hold off the Allied Forces please?" Li Jue begged.

Hua Xiong's eyes got big. "You expect me to go out there and fight them myself?!" He asked.

"Well not by yourself. You can battle them with the troops we have left. Those weaklings won't stand a chance against you." Li Jue said.

Hua Xiong sighed loudly. "I suppose I could go out there and amuse myself." He said.

"Good! I'll get the troops ready." Li Jue smiled.

(**40 minutes later)**

The Allied Forces returned to the Main Camp. They were out of breath.

"Father? Dong Zhuo's army won't open Si Shui Gate! Plus we have run out of resources and supplies." Sun Ce panted.

"That's no problem; I'll just send somebody to get supplies from Yuan Shu for me." Sun Jian smiled.

The messenger ran out of the Main Camp and headed for the supply depot. He arrived at the supply depot about 22 minutes later and approached Yuan Shu.

"Lord Sun Jian is requesting some supplies. They have run out of supplies at the Main Camp." The messenger announced.

"Okay sure thing." Yuan Shu said walking towards a tent that had food.

"What are you doing?" Gongsun Zan asked as he approached.

"About to pack up some supplies to send to Sun Jian." Yuan Shu responded.

"I don't even know what is so great about Sun Jian!" Gongsun Zan growled.

Yuan Shu instantly stopped walking and looked at Gongsun Zan. "You're right. There is nothing special about Sun Jian." He responded.

"Just think if we send these supplies to Sun Jian and he wins the battle, he will get all the glory and we won't even be mentioned. He will gladly take the glory and won't bother to mention that we sent him the supplies that helped him win!" Gongsun Zan hissed.

Yuan Shu's eyes instantly got big. "You are completely right! He will be the one that gets all the fame and some extra land for his deeds. I'm not sending him a damn thing!" He growled.

The messenger walked over towards them. "Hurry up and get those supplies for Sun Jian." He said.

Yuan Shu instantly turned around and cut the messenger's head off. Gongsun Zan began clapping.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Gongsun Zan applauded.

"Let's just kick back and wait for Sun Jian to meet his end." Yuan Shu smirked.

(**Allied Main Camp/ 10:09 p.m.**)

"Where are those supplies? They should've been here by now!" Sun Jian said.

"I hope they hurry up…I'm starving." A troop complained while clutching his stomach.

"My father should be with Yuan Shu right now. There is no excuse that the supplies aren't here. The supply depot isn't that far from here." Gongsun Sam said.

"I know, let's go get our own food." Hua Meiren suggested.

"That's a great idea. Let's go." Sun Shang Xiang said.

They were on their way out the camp, when they noticed that enemy troops were right outside the camp.

"How long were they there?" Hua Meiren asked shocked.

"I request a duel!" Hua Xiong demanded.

"A duel? With who?" Sun Ce asked.

"Bring me a Sun Jian." Hua Xiong requested.

Sun Jian emerged from the crowd. "I accept your duel." He said.

"Great, I'm going to make you regret facing me! I'm the great Hua Xiong." Hua Xiong growled getting off the horse.

"That's Hua Xiong?! Lord Sun Jian don't duel him, I heard Hua Xiong is one of the mightiest warriors of our time." Huang Gai warned.

"It's too late now; I have already accepted his duel." Sun Jian said.

Everybody made a circle and Sun Jian and Hua Xiong were in the middle ready to fight.

Hua Xiong stalked around Sun Jian. "You are in for a world of hurt. You've just sealed your fate!" Hua Xiong laughed.

Before Sun Jian could reply to that comment, Hua Xiong swung his pike right for his head. Sun Jian quickly ducked and struck back with his sword. Sun Jian and Hua Xiong were in a deadlock now. Hua Xiong laughed loudly as he massively overpowered Sun Jian.

"Master Sun Jian's life is in big danger if he doesn't find a way to get out of that." Gongsun Sam said.

"I know…" Sun Quan responded scared.

Hua Xiong was overpowering Sun Jian so much, Sun Jian was starting to bend over backwards.

"Come on father!" Sun Shang Xiang yelled.

Sun Jian was about to fall out, then he had a daydream about his children's faces as they saw him dead. He also saw the land getting worse, because he failed to stop Dong Zhuo. Somehow, that daydream gave him enough strength to fight back in the deadlock. He broke free of Hua Xiong's grip.

"Take this!" Sun Jian yelled while slashing Hua Xiong across the neck.

Hua Xiong stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at Sun Jian in disbelief. Then his head fell to the ground.

"You did it father!" Sun Ce cheered.

Dong Zhuo's army was in complete shock. They instantly turned around and ran away.

"You actually beat the might Hua Xiong!" Huang Gai yelled smiling.

"I know! I can't believe it!" Sun Jian smiled.

"Umm…my lord?" Lu Su asked?

"What is it?" Sun Jian asked.

"In all the confusion, I think Dong Zhuo's army managed to kidnap Gongsun Sam." Lu Su announced.

"What?!" Sun Jian gasped.

(**Royal Palace**)

Dong Zhuo's army made it back. They passed through Hu Lao Gate and entered the Royal Palace that was about 2 hours behind Hu Lao Gate. Li Jue walked into Dong Zhuo's room.

"Sadly we lost at Si Shui Gate." Li Jue said with his head down.

"You did? Why shouldn't I kill you right now for losing to those worms?" Dong Zhuo growled.

"We may have lost, but we managed to escape with Gongsun Zan's daughter." Li Jue smiled.

"Is that right? Bring me that daughter of his to the meeting hall, and bring the rest of the army there with you." Dong Zhuo smirked.

Li Jue nodded his head and exited the room. He knew he had gotten back in Dong Zhuo's good graces.

* * *

Chapter 4 is officially a wrap!

This chapter marks the debut of Sun Feng. She was a request from Littlemissnatural :)

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this last chapter but I strongly advise my readers to read Ryujin Mei's story called Conquest, Benevolence and randomness! It's soo funny!

Review and let me know if you guys have any requests for the next chapter. I still take character requests :)

I love you all for reading! Adieu! Hehehe that means farewell in French! Yes I speak French :)


End file.
